Wolves
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: The animal that she liked took away her family, and now it's worse with the nightmares that haunt her; Until Jeremie helps her.


**Author's Note:**

 **Now, I can't be the only one with this question;**

 **How did Aelita get the fear of wolves?**

 **This little one-shot describes it, at least to how I see it in my mind. I hope you people enjoy this, and if you do, please leave a review. It says a lot, you know? :D**

 **Hmm, I really don't have anything else to say so...**

 **On with the Story!**

 **(Takes place somewhere near the beginning of Season 2, Aelita's Point of View.)**

"Goodnight." I hear Jeremie say, stepping out of the room, making sure to close the door silently before disappearing upstairs, the girls dorm.

Is it weird that Jeremie keeps blushing when I'm in his room? Blushing...that word that Yumi talked to me about. I think I was 'blushing' too, but that idea is for another time at another place. The only thing I want to think about is the word, 'sleep'. Odd always told me that sleeping in class isn't as bad as sleeping in my bed, but I doubt it.

I chuckle as the thought lingers in my mind, sliding into my room. I start putting on my night clothes and lay down on my bed, without using the blankets so I can summarize my ideas.

"Today was pretty good, Aelita. You had a good time at lunch, and at gym." I quietly say to myself, thinking back to a few hours ago to remember those moments.

"You also didn't have to fight XANA today either, you didn't even have that much homework, so you finished it in class!" My mind wanders to the tiny bits of work on my desk, turning red at the last part I forgot to mention.

"I also got to hug Jeremie today..." I get under the covers, smiling to myself. He smelled like...like him. It was like vanilla and something else...honey? I'll have to check that tomorrow with Yumi.

I never really noticed that I have the habit of talking to myself, but it feels nice to hear my thoughts out loud, and to let them be spoken. I like it when it echoes throughout the room.

But enough with my thoughts.

"Night, Aelita." I smile, fully relaxing and closing my eyes.

It only takes six minutes to fall asleep, right? I think I fell asleep in seconds.

I open my eyes again, seeing the thick piles of snow surround me, and the sun doing its best to warm me up.

"Winter." I say to myself, looking at my clothes. A hot pink jacket with a light pink scarf. Black boots. It looks like I'm ready for the cold!

I start to make a ton of spheres out of the snow, then making a snow fort right next to a nearby tree I find.

"C'mon darling, it's freezing here." I hear someone say. Pouting, I run into the house, taking off my scarf and boots.

"Do you smell that?" I hear Mommy say, instinctively inhaling the warm air.

"Hot cocoa.." I whisper, cheering and jumping. "Hot cocoa!" I run into the brick house, the warmth engulfing me.

"That's right darling!" Daddy says, holding two mugs of the warm chocolate. I take a sip, savoring the sweet taste, walking to my dad and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I say, taking another sip.

"You're wel-" The sentence he was about to say was cut off by one of the loudest sounds I've ever heard of. It was like a...like a...like a _gun_.

"Get down..." Mommy says, going outside the house.

"No! It's too dangerous, my love..." He says, but Mommy continues to walk out.

A scream.

"Aelita stay here!" Daddy says, running outside, but I couldn't just stay there. My feet had a mind of its own, immediately finding its way outside as well.

A growl.

"Hi, wolfie!" I say, but gasp as the dog runs up to Mommy and pulls her away.

"Mommy!" I shout.

"I told you to stay inside!" Daddy says, shaking his head. "Go back inside-"

" ! Stay where you are!" Someone shouts, my head looking at the person, or the people I should say.

They had classy black shoes, black pants, as well as the tie; black. Black...everything, except the shirt, which was white. And beside them..

Wolves. I smile and wave slightly.

"Hi, wolves!" I say to myself. They growl louder, charging towards me.

The last thing I saw was the rows of teeth near me before I woke up. My hands ripped the sheets away from me, sitting up and breathing heavily.

"In and out, Aelita..." I say to myself, starting to calm down, but all of the calmness in the room disappeared when I saw the wolves charge again at me in my mind.

Shrieking enough so that I won't wake up anyone near me, I grab my phone, smashing the '1' on speed dial.

"Hello? Aelita?" Jeremie's voice came out of the phone.

"Please come to my room...please..." I whimper as I say it, holding my head. Maybe that way the wolves won't appear anymore. I could almost see Jeremie running all the way here...

Which he did.

Jeremie came in, panting and saying, "Is everything alright? I heard you choking up on your words and...it scared me." He rubbed his eyes, sitting next to me. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well..." I started to rant on about my dream, about the men in a suit and ties. I started to say how Mommy was taken away by the wolves.

"The thing is, I used to love wolves. They seemed so cute and helpful to others, and now, I'm afraid...I'm so scared of them now."

"I get it." He smiled at me and got up from the bed, pacing around the room. "You're scared because the wolves took your mother away from you, right? Or maybe how they charged at you?"

"It does seem like that." I began to let my mind wonder. "But wolves are so amazing! They're loyal to others and they help people."

"Not to everyone though." It confused me. While I was on Lyoko, talking to Jeremie about wolves got me so interested, which was what made me love them instantly. But this? I haven't heard that they could be hostile.

"Wolves...they're loyal to the people they serve." He sat next to me again, blushing as I feel his hand make its way to my shoulder. "The wolves that attacked were loyal to those Men in Black, and the Men in Black ordered them to attack your family."

"Oh, I get it..." My mind went to its wandering state again. "So if the wolves served me, then they wouldn't have attacked me..?"

"That's right!" Jeremie confirmed. I blush a little more, seeing that he got closer to me. "Anything else?"

"N-no, not really..." I say, shyly smiling. "I think I can sleep better now."

"Good to know." Almost melting at the smile Jeremie gave me, he got up and waved before leaving.

"Just relax Aelita." I let myself tame the slight pink, going back to bed and closing my eyes, though it took a little more time to fall asleep.

By the time I opened my eyes, I found myself in a place full of animals. What was the place called? I remember talking about it with Jeremie while I was still on Lyoko...

The zoo!

I look around in awe, the variety of animals that I saw during one of my days on Lyoko moving around. Beside me was Odd and Yumi; they were leading me to more of the wild animals, like lions and tigers and...

Wolves.

I go wide eyed, approaching the cage that held a lone wolf. Kneeling, I look at it. The wolf tilted its head, sitting. How was I so scared at something like this? I could see people fearing this animal, but now that I know the personality of wolves, it makes me slightly less scared of them.

I slightly offer my hand, letting the tips of my fingers touch the fur. I could've sworn that it lowered its head on my hand, licking it and making me shiver from the coolness. I was about to pull my hand away but first...

I got really close to the wolf, smiling and saying,

"I'm sorry I was scared of you."

 **(FIN)**

 **Well, I think this is one of the better stories that I've made. If you agree then review, favorite or follow! Or all three! XD**

 **Until next time, when I have time...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
